Fake Reality Journal: Kaijudo Rise of the Duel Masters verison
by Twiphase
Summary: This is a made up story to see what would happen if i awoke as a all civilization hybrid living in the center of the Kaiju Realm in a giant egg shape dome. Please Enjoy XD
1. Chapter 1

Twiphase: This a new fake reality journal one shot to see what would happen if i awoke one day as a creature living in the Kaiju Realm. inspired from mainly Kaijudo Rise of the duel Masters and supporting details from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. I do not owe both sides. Please Enjoy.

p.s. those who have no idea what my FRJ's are, there kinda made up stories due ot i am curious what it would be like in their shoes as characters in my favorite form of entertainments.

* * *

FRJ: Kaijudo Rise of the Duel Masters: Chapter 1: the new creature with a strange birthmark. part 1

* * *

It was upon a Saturday night after staying up surfing the internet. I watch my favorite episodes of Kaijudo Rise of the Duel Masters almost countless times. I was excited about the upcoming season 2 shortly after the set premiere of Clash of the Duel Master. And then I began to wonder, what would it be like being them. After being exhausted as it was getting late, I went to bed for that's when his misadventure began. I found myself in a long narrow tunnel. The end behind me was a window that shows of me sleeping while the other end was a door with a pentagram with a hand-like emblem at the center while the 5 points were in different color. The top one was yellow, upper right green, upper left blue, lower right red, and lower left purple. I thought to myself (oh no not again). As i try to back the way I came, like my previous failed attempts, the tunnel tilted itself as i fell down as the door open.

Meanwhile in the Kaiju Realm, the ground began to shake as every creature of all 5 civilization felt the vibration unaware something happening at the center of the Kaiju Realm where no creature has gone before. erupting form a ground grew a huge egg shape dome made out of multiple environments. It was as big as a palace for a Monarch to live in. When the ground stop shaking, the Cloak of Dark Illusions, the Heart of Light, the Helm of Ultimate Technology, the Shield of Unity, and the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm glowed in a tremendous aura as they point and release allot of mana towards the center of the Kaiju Realm

In a blinding light after felling through the doorway, I found myself in a dark room with hardly any light. I thought I would be trap in this room forever when a opening appeared before me as I escape the room to only find myself in a really ginormous cave of some kind.

* * *

Voting Time: what might my creature form look like? review with suggestions okay? XD

spoiler hint: race: unknown, civilization: all, ability: unknown


	2. Chapter 2

Twiphase: This a fake reality journal one shot to see what would happen if i awoke one day as a creature living in the Kaiju Realm. inspired from mainly Kaijudo Rise of the duel Masters and supporting details from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. I do not owe both sides. Please Enjoy.

explanation: i replace chapter 2 deciding that my default creature form would be a Chimera / Drakon / Beast Kin with hidden surprises

* * *

FRJ: Kaijudo Rise of the Duel Masters: Chapter 1 part 2: the new triple breed creature.

* * *

Summary: i fell asleep after wandering what would it be like being a creature. "Be careful what you wish for" because this story took my wish literary as I found myself in a ginormous egg shape dome made out of stone.

After the artifacts slowly dim from releasing all of that mana, a door appeared in a alleyway in each of the civilization capitals however none were able to open it. Later many would try to find where those beams of mana went however fail due to that they realize that they headed towards the nexus point where it causes creatures to grow ill as their mana gets sucked out of them like being poisoned.

Meanwhile, I was wondering where i am really so I decided to exit out of the stone dome only to flinch what I saw and finally notice where I am, in the Nexus Point. I turn 360 to see my surroundings and besides the dome behind, i didn't see anything else due that most of my surroundings are hidden by a thin fog. However, when I was quickly seeing my surroundings, I noticed something swishing around behind me, a tail, followed by my shadow in a unrecognizable shape. Conveniently, I found a nearby mirror and gasp at my reflection.

Instead of seeing myself, what I saw within my reflection was what appeared to be a Chimera / Drakon / Beast Kin. This hybrid creature form is for sum odd reason a so far undescribable mixture between the default forms of Bob and Squeaky with different features. To put it simple as much as I can, a short and stubby form of Bob, even the head-horn-plate-thing points are short and stubby, with Squeaky's overbites instead of the horn on the nose and tusks, Squeaky's underside, and instead of wearing Bob's armor, this hybrid form is wearing something similar but in the form of a baggy sleeveless hooded tunic.

The thin fog began to lift allowing me to see that I'm right next to the Nature Realm. And so, I decided to explore it. Without noticing while entering the Nature Realm, within the egg shape dome, the empty building began to grow floor boards creating 5-6 floors connected together by a 300 degree spiral staircase going counterclock wise. The 2nd top floor began to turn green as a door with the Nature Emblem on it appear.

What will happen next? request on chapter? please review okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Twiphase: This a fake reality journal one shot to see what would happen if i awoke one day as a creature living in the Kaiju Realm. inspired from mainly Kaijudo Rise of the duel Masters and supporting details from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. I do not owe both sides. Please Enjoy.

if confuse: recheck chapter newly updated chapter 2 for an explanation.

A/N: since it's too late to reedit chapter 2 since chapter 3 is updated, I decided to add short and stubby horns to my OC plus the detail that even though my hybrid form has a short and stubby form of Bob's tail, it has a fur ring as fluffy as Squeaky's tail thus making my hybrid form's tail tip look like a puff ball of Squeaky's tail with Bob's tail thorn sticking out. So to sum up what my hybrid form looks like: short and stubby form of one-spike-on-each-shouldered Bob with Squeaky's muzzle, overbite fangs, and underbelly, and wearing a baggy hooded sleeveless tunic form of Bob's armor.

* * *

FRJ: Kaijudo Rise of the Duel Masters: Chapter 1 part 3: to the hunt by Allie, Gabe, and Ray part 1

* * *

Summary: after finding myself in the Nexus Point, I looked in a nearby mirror and what stood in my reflection was a hybrid form mixture between Bob and Squeaky. I then decided to explore the Kaiju Realm starting with the Nature Realm. What could possibly go wrong?

After the artifacts powers were restored, for sum reason, the Cloak of Dark Illusions, the Shield of Unity, and Sword of Fiery Cataclysm were acting strange that whenever anyone tried to wield them, they only kept pointing towards the Nature Realm near the Nexus Point no matter what. So anyway, since the Monarchs can't use the artifacts until they find what the artifacts were pointing at, and since the artifacts were pointing somewhere in the Nature Realm, Almighty Colossus ordered all beast kin tribes near the Nexus Point to investigate.

After entering the Nature Realm, I was amaze by the scenary. The trees, the plants, a stampede of tuskers aiming right at me... A Stampede of Tuskers Aiming Right At Me? In panic, I quickly hide behind a tree and manage to avoid the stampede. When the stampede was over, I glance back towards the direction the tuskers were running from. So I then wander further into the forest without noticing a nearby beast kin who saw me and reported back to Almighty Colossus.

And so rumors, about a triple breed creature part Chimera part Drakon and part Beast Kin that might be causing the artifacts acting stranger than usual, were spread across the realms of Darkness, Fire, and Nature. The rumors got spread even to the Duel Masters through their creatures. Even Bob heard about the rumors while visiting his Quillspike Rumbler tribe.

Meanwhile in the Kaijudo Temple, Allie, Ray, and Gabe were in the archives studying sum tablets to pass the time hoping something will happen since it's been a while after defeating the Choten. That's when they heard sum acolytes from the background whispering about a rumor being spread across the Civilization about a new triple breed creature that looks like a mixture between Tatsurian the Unchained and Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow. Unable to hold their curiosity, Allie, Ray, and Gabe decided to go to the Nature Realm to see it for themselves.

During all of the commotion, I was still wandering in the forest unaware what was going on. As I look up towards the sky, I notice it was getting dark soon so I might as well head back but then I notice a few tiny details as I turn around... that I wasn't paying attention where I was going,... I'm Lost,... and a group of stampeding beast kin from a fairly far distance is Running Straight AT ME!

I ran as my 3-toed feet can carry me before noticing a hole opening in mid air. Jumping out of the hole was Allie, Bob, Gabe, Gargle, Ray, and Squeaky. After the hole in mid air close behind them, Ray then saw me and try to introduce himself.

Ray: "Hi there. So you must be the...

I unfortunately was running for my life so I hade to rudely interrupt...

?: "Sorry. Can't talk. STAMPEDE. Thanks for saying 'hi' though."

I sprint pass them while saying all that in a short amount of breath...

Ray: "...Your welcome?..."

During the awkward moment, he notice something behind my neck under my tunic. But before he could say anything, the beast kin stampede was not far as they hear its thunderous poundings. Luckily, they manage to get out of the way preventing them from getting flatten as a pancake. Then they follow the stampede by using a shortcut through the trees and vines.

As for me who is still running for my life from a beast kin stampede, I at first thought that maybe I was the way so as soon I reached a fork in the path, the left path leads to a hunting ground while the path on the right leads to sum old mountain temple ruins. Guessing the beast kin stampede was going to the hunting grounds to gets first dibs, I turn right towards the ruins, but I unfortunately guessed wrong at it appear that the stampede is following straight at me!

?: "Are you kidding me?"

When I reach the tree and vine covered mountain temple, the beast kin stampede was gaining on me when of a sudden a certain someone's hand appear out of the tree vines and yank my tail dragging me into the trees and vines to avoid the stampeding beast kins. I now find myself face to face with Bob who is holding me up hanging. The rest of the guys stare in fascination at me...

?: "Could you please put me down now? Your giving me a tail wedgie."

After said, Bob put me down letting my tail go as I brush myself off. So far, I was planning too get to higher ground so I can figure a way back when someone pulled my tail again.

Allie: "Whoa, whoa, whoa fella, where do you think your going?"

To Be Continued (or reedited)

* * *

Enjoyed the chapter? Please reviews?


End file.
